Hidden
by TErock95
Summary: Lars finds himself in love with Madeline, but instead of talking to her, he sends her tulips. But, things can't go on like this forever. NedCan. Netherlands X Fem!Canada, Highschool AU. Mentions of other pairings and a few more Nyotalia. Two-shots. READ NOTE AT THE START OF STORY! IT'S IMPORTANT! Re-Edited. Shameless fluff everyone. Shameless fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright! So lately this has become my OTP, along with FrUK. The reason why Canada turned into a girl here is because I can't imagine Netherlands gay. Anyway; **

**Lars- Netherlands**

**Madeline- Canada**

**Emma- Belgium**

**I don't think there'll be any problem with other character names. I hope you will enjoy this and that the characters aren't out of their character.**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!** -;when written like this;- It means it has a scratch on it. Unfortunately couldn't get this function like it was in the document.

**Re-EDITED; JUNE 12, 2013**

* * *

Lars wasn't sure when it started. It really wasn't 'love at first sight' and all that. He never really believed in such things, anyway.

But, it didn't matter now, did it? He was in love with Madeline Jones, and that is that. Just thinking that made him roll his eyes at himself, for he wasn't that much of a romantic person. Sure, it doesn't seem like that now that he'd been leaving tulips in her locker once a week for, like, two months now, but really- he wasn't.

Although he can't really remember _when _it happened, he does know _why _it is now.

She was almost invisible. He's not quite sure _why_ it's a reason, but he always got a little irritated when people ignored her, especially when her "Hero" brother got all the attention for pretty much nothing, while she was doing all the hard work.

She was really nice. It was a bit rare in their school. It was either you're scary, hypocrite, manipulative or an idiot. She never seemed to be expecting anything in return for favors she did, and you could tell from her eyes that she was far from being stupid.

Her looks weren't all that bad, too, but that wasn't why he fell for her. There were many other beautiful girls out there, but he was never the one to fall for looks.

After realizing how he felt, which, honestly, all it did was to embarrass him, he also found out that he was a shy person. His entire strong, fierce persona seemed to vanish because of one girl.

So instead of expressing his feelings through words, he simply puts a tulip in her locker once a week, without a note other than "For Madeline" to expose himself.

Seeing her reaction made him excited, every time. It saddened him a bit that she thought it was for someone else at first (the first time he left her a flower there was no name attached to it) but seeing the flower came a week later again, and it was addressed to her, made her realize that it was no mistake.

Now, all he has to do is to wait until the hallway is clear and slid the weekly tulip.

"What are you doing?" an all too familiar voice cheerily asked him.

His eyes widen, mouth hanged open and the toothpick that dangled at the side of his mouth fell silently to the floor. "Emma…"

His sister giggled at him, "So? Is that why your little garden started to lose some of its most beautiful tulips?"

Lars cursed, "This is none of your business. " Obviously his sister won't be satisfied with this kind of answer.

"OMG! Do you have a crush?! Who is she?" Emma couldn't help but be excited. It was rare her brother ever showed an interest – well, a positive one- in the people at school. He was always so silent and acted tough without even realizing it, so it was really fun to watch him suddenly become soft and caring.

She grinned, "so…?"

Lars sighed in defeat, "She…she's from your class. Madeline."

Emma titled her head in confusion, "who?"

Lars sighed again, "Madeline Jones, Alfred's sister…" he

Emma silently gasped, "Oh…! Yes, I know her," she smiled, "She's really nice. But I think I should say…" she winced a bit, "I think Gilbert asked her out."

"What?" Lars asked dumbfounded. Yes, he was a little annoyed that people didn't even know she exists, but he was also secretly glad that he'd have no competitors about her.

"Well…" Emma trailed off, "Antonio is throwing a party this weekend…"

Lars shuttered his eyes, "…Antonio…did he-?"

"No, no!" Emma quickly said, "He's still dating Lovina. It was Gilbert who asked her to go with him. "

Lars was silent for a moment, until he quietly asked, "Do you think she'll say yes?"

Emma winced again and looked away, "I don't know how to say this…she…already did."

Lars sighed heavily and shook his head. Well, he should have known. Maybe she thinks its Gilbert who was sending the tulips? Neither of them was close to her (he didn't know about Gilbert actually and wasn't quite sure he wanted to) so perhaps she figured it was the white-haired idiot.

As if it wasn't bad enough that she (along with his little sister) was going to a party at the most idiotic person in school (and world, actually), Antonio, Madeline was also about to date one of said idiot closest friends! Lars figured that he needed to do something. He could never really have her if all he did was anonymously sending her tulips. It was time he would confront her.

"Emma, I need you to do me a favor."

Emma's eyes lit up, "what is it?"

Lars sighed, "I need you to send her a note, but don't say it's from me. I'll write something during the class and I'll give it to you later. Alright? "

Emma nodded quickly. "I'll see you later."

"later," Lars said and went to his own class.

~later~

"Pssst, Madeline?" Emma whispered to the blonde girl who sat in front of her.

Madeline turned back a little to face the brunette. "I-it's the middle of the class…we shouldn't—"

"Someone told me to send this to you," Emma said and passed her a folded paper. Madeline tried to mumble something about they shouldn't pass notes during classes but figured it was pointless.

"Say, Maddy- I can call you that, right? You're going to Antonio's house this weekend too, right? how about we'll go there from my place? It'll be fun! I'll help you prepare!"

Emma spoke so quickly she left Madeline no choice but to agree (most like being dragged).

As a matter of fact, she never did want to go to that party. She always found these kind of parties to be too loud and crowded, and if she sometimes felt invisible at school—it would always be much worse at parties.

If Gilbert didn't invite her, she wouldn't even consider going to that party, especially with her new hobby for the weekends.

For the past two months, she'd sit in her room, trying to read a book, while actually she was distracted by the lovely tulips she received that week, wondering who was it from.

She almost forgot about the piece of paper in her hand when the bell rang.

She unfolded it and read,

_-;Dear;- -;To;- Madeline,_

_For two months now I send you tulips once a week. But, as much as it was easy for me to stay ;in my own safe zone; hidden, without ;feeling embarrassed; worrying about -;being reje;- making either of us feel awkward, I realized it can't go on like this -;anymore;-. Anymore._

_I want to -;expose myself show you my true identity;- reveal myself and to know what you think of me. -;and if we actually have a chance;-_

_Five days from now, 15 minutes after school, by the library. -;I hope you'll show up;- if you don't show up please tell Emma, she'll let me know._

Madeline read the letter a few times (she was a little amused by the scratching). She didn't know what to. She was going to meet the person who sent her the tulips. What if it was just a prank? What if it's just a—

It didn't matter. She'll be there. She has to know who it is.

"Sooo…?" Emma asked her, smirking.

"T- Tell him…tell him I'll be there…" she stuttered, "a-and…I really look forward to meeting him…" at that, Emma grinned.

~ YOU KNOW HOW IT IS THAT THERE'S A SUDDEN TIME SKIP THAT MAKES NO SENSE?~

"Ooooo! She'll be here any minute!" Emma grinned and excitedly clapped her hands.

"Who…?" Lars asked, not really interested.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? I invited Madeline to help her prepare for the party," Emma 'innocently' said.

Lars nearly chocked, "You WHAT?!"

There was a small knock on the door. "Ah, there she is!" Emma went quickly to open the door while Lars wished he knew about it sooner. Luckily, a few minutes before he even knew she was coming he arranged the living room, so it was now tidy. Not that it mattered. It doesn't matter, does it?

"Hey, Maddy! Come, I'll show you to my room!" Emma said and dragged the shy girl before she could say anything.

The two girls went upstairs and Lars stayed in the living room, dumbfounded. He wasn't sure what just happened, and he didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

For the meanwhile, he decided to go to his garden in the backyard. The place was never suited to become a garden, but he somehow managed to turn it into something similar. Most of it was vegetables, so they won't have to buy it all the time.

But his favorite part of the garden was the tulips. Which, in the last two months, have awfully thinned. There were only 7 of them that were blooming now, and he knew that in two days he'd have to give them to her too. It wasn't that he was complaining, but he did feel a bit sorry for the loss of his tulips. But, on the other hand, he noticed the new tulip buds that started to grow as well.

Most people, when being a secret admirer (he rolled his eyes at that) would usually use roses to express how they feel.

At first, Lars thought he was using tulips because then he didn't have to waste money on roses, but as time passed he realized that wasn't really the case. She was just too special to receive roses.

He sighed again and wondered when he became so sentimental.

He decided he should just go to the living room, before starting to admire the way the eggplant had the same beautiful color of her eyes. Please.

When he got to the living room he saw that the girls have finished their preparations, and were ready to go. Lars tried really hard to stay indifferent, and it wasn't really easy, considering the fact that Madeline was looking beautiful and was _in his living room._ It was still tidy, wasn't it? Wasn't it?

"So, Lars, what do you think about Maddy?" Emma asked in an innocent way that almost hid her teasing.

Madeline just blushed, and Lars thought that if she didn't stop he will start blushing too.

"You look…nice." He said in his usual none-caring attitude (that this time it was fake). Nice was an understatement. She wore a strapless knee length fade red dress, with a small jeans jacket on it. She wore a simple pair of black pumps. Her glasses were black too, and her wavy hair was kept in her usual twin-pigtails.

Madeline blushed, "Th-thank you…" She blushed. Lars turned his head away before she'll see him blush as well.

"I think we should go out now, Gilbert should be here soon."

Lars frowned, "Well, enjoy being with that idiotic Spaniard, I'm going to sleep." He said and got upstairs. "G-good night," Madeline mumbled and he stopped. There was a moment they just looked at each other that ended all too soon for Lars's liking, "Good night." He answered her, and continued walking upstairs.

When in his room, he didn't go to sleep. He just looked through his window, 'waiting' for the 'awesomely' stupid Gilbert to take his girl away. Just what he needed…

Eventually Gilbert arrived and Lars saw his sister and love Madeline goes inside his car. _This is really unfair,_ he thought. _Why does this idiot get to date Madeline and I don't?_

Jealousy was really a bad thing, but he just couldn't help it right now. _Two days,_ he reminded himself,_ Two days from now and I don't have to worry anymore…only to hide my -;heartbreak;- depression…_

* * *

**So, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but after seeing that it will be a little longer than expected, I decided to make it a two-shot. I was actually surprised at how easily I wrote this, without any vile writing blocks. **

**Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please be nice and review. **

**The second chapter is already ready, and I'll update it within a week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter 2! I'm sorry, it's a bit of a PruCan, but more of a PruHun later. Confused? Me too!**

**Thank you for reading this, enjoy the second chapter!**

**RE-EDITED; 26/6/2013**

* * *

The party was just as she expected it to be. Loud, wild, messy…and yes, despite going there with Gilbert Beilschmidt, one of the most popular kids at school, she felt very much invisible.

He was currently shouting vulgar comments to France, who was busy in hitting on Vasch's adopted younger sister, the poor thing probably regretted her curiosity.

The Swiss immediately shot a death glare to Francis, apparently a glare won't be the only thing that Francis would receive, regarding 'death'.

Madeline gaped horrified at the scene before her, still shocked from the noise and chaos.

"Everything's fine?" she suddenly heard a voice near her ear.

She gasped and turned around immediately, to find Gilbert grinning at her. "You scared me…" she quietly said, hardly heard above the loud music.

Gilbert chuckled at her, "I'm sorry…wanna see the back yard?"

"Uh…"-"FRANCIS! I thought you got hooked up with Alice! D'd'she broke up with you already?!"

The terrified Madeline just nodded quickly.

Gilbert smirked and offered his hand to her. Madeline blushed and took it. She had to admit, she felt like she was cheating on the one who sends her the tulips. But, nothing is going to happen, right? she had no reason to feel guilty…

"So how's the party so far?" Gilbert asked her.

"Umm…" Madeline winced, "I don't really like these kinds of things…"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow at her, "Really? How come? I love those parties…"

Madeline shyly nodded, not sure if she wanted to continue the conversation or not. She had so many other things in her mind right now, she found other things pointless in compare. What? She was to meet the one person she had in mind for two months, in TWO DAYS!

"You know, "Gilbert cut her track of thoughts, "you look really nice tonight." His red eyes met her purple ones. "T- Thank you…" her face turned pink and she turned her head.

He let out a faint laugh, "I'm not really used to such modesty…but I think it's cute…"

Madeline's blush darkened. She always felt uncomfortable in flashy clothes, or clothes that were too tight or were more about skin-showing than a cloth.

"Thanks…" she mumbled quietly. She thought of what would she wear to the meeting with her mysterious…friend? It must be more than friends if he sent her tulips…

Gilbert sighed heavily, "Okay, I can't do it…"

"What?" Madeline looked at him confused.

"You look so nervous, so I suppose you found out already. Look, you're really nice and cute and all, but…" he trailed off when he saw that Madeline still had no idea of what he was talking about.

"Just…" Gilbert started, embarrassed. He sighed in defeat, and seemed nothing like the vulgar 'awesome' guy he was. "I'm sorry. I only asked you out to make Elizaveta jealous…"

It took some time for Madeline to understand what he said, before asking him to continue."We used to be pretty close in the past…she used to be a tomboy, you know? Anyway, lately she started dating this Roderich guy, and…" he looked like he was concentrating on something, "I thought she'd be here…we haven't talked for a while…I…kind of miss her…"

Madeline had nothing to say. She let out a small smile,_ well; at least I can stop feeling guilty… _"Don't worry." She told him, "I'm sure everything will turn out fine, in the end."

Gilbert smiled weakly, "and what's your story?"

"Huh?"

"Most girls would slap me across the face for a thing like that, "his smile widened wickedly, "You didn't seem to mind at all. So? Who's on your mind?"

Madeline blushed and started to mumble, "I…I'm not sure…"

"Not sure? What do you mean?"

"W-well…" she wasn't sure if he was the person to talk about it. But, on the other hand, he just told her how he really feels about somebody else.

"It started two months ago…" she said, defeated, "there's this person who sends me flowers once a week…"

"Ahhh…" Gilbert smirked, "an admirer…sounds like Francis."

"Wha?!" Madeline squeaked, terrified. It can't be Francis…! Sure, he's all for _L'Amour _and stuff, but there's just no way!

Gilbert frowned, "Nah, that can't be right. Francis sure likes to flirt for fun, but he's all for that Alice girl. Oops." He looked at her guilty, "Guess I shouldn't have said that. Anyway, how do you feel about him? The one who sends you those flowers?"

Madeline blushed, "Well…I think I like him…I mean, I don't know who it is _yet, _but—"

"You're going to meet him?!" Gilbert cut her sentence.

Madeline shyly nodded. She took out of her jacket pocket the small invitation paper. "I know it's stupid to take this with me, but I just can't stop thinking about it…"

"Show me." Gilbert took the paper from her and unfolded it.

He looked like he was concentrating when he read it. Eventually he smirked, "I think I recognize this handwriting…"

"Y-you do?!" Madeline beamed.

He gave her a cocky grin, "Obviously! You should have expected no less from the awesome Gilbert!" he laughed out loud.

Madeline blushed and giggled a little, a bit embarrassed. "So…can you tell me who is it?"

"Hmmm…" Gilbert thought, "I'm not sure, but I think it's Lars…"

"What?" Madeline asked, confused.

"Lars, Emma's older brother. We're at the same class. Anyway, this hand writing is about like his." He stopped for a minute to see Madeline confused and in denial. He smiled, "What were those flowers you received?"

"T-tulips" she blushed, face screwed in an attempt to think of a way why it was impossible.

Gilbert laughed, "That settles it. It's definitely Lars. Antonio doesn't really like him, but I think you two could be cute together. "

Madeline was still shocked from what he had told her. Gilbert still laughed at news he just found out. "So it was tulips…what makes you think that only Lars could send it?"

"Well," Gilbert calmed down, "When it comes to romances like that, most people would use _roses_, just like my friend Francis who's all for that stuff. BUT," He made a short pause, "I know that Lars has a tulip plot in his garden."

"Where do you know that?"

"I have my sources!" he cleared his throat; "anyway, that guy is a total cheaper. I can't imagine him buying anything that he can't get with less money."

Madeline pouted at what he said, not liking how he badmouthed him.

"Of course, he did use something he probably worked hard for, so it must be serious for him. Well, the only other person I can think of sending tulips would be Sadiq, but he's back in Turkey for all I know…hey, are you okay?" he looked worried at Madeline.

"Yeah…just…too much information I think…" she mumbled. "Perhaps I should ask Alfred if we could go home…"

When she was at home, she thought of her supposed admirer, Lars. He was…nice, she guessed. He didn't talk much when she came over to Emma, but she did find his quietness…interesting? Well, she did think he was handsome. And she did wonder what his hair is like when down…she never really talked to him, but when she looked into his eyes a few hours ago…wait wait! She couldn't start fall for him! She wasn't even sure it was him!

She should just wait patiently until two days…

"Oh God Maddy, that was hilarious! That Korean kid, Im Yong, man, who knew he could dance like this! Hahahaha!" her brother laughed, forgetting that their parents and the rest of the neighborhood asleep.

**~THAT WONDERFUL TIME SKIP THAT HELPS US GET TO THE POINT~**

_Deep breath Maddy, _Madeline calmed herself,_ we know that you're about to meet him, but please—Oh, who am I kidding?!_ Madeline was as nervous as she could be.

When the bell rang, that was it. Impatiently looking at her watch, she ran to the ladies room to make sure she was perfectly calm. Obviously she wasn't.

Lars wasn't in any shape better. Holding the tulip bouquet he waited until it was exactly 15 minutes after the bell to go to the school's library. _This is it, _he thought, _Lars, you're about to die._

Madeline waited impatiently besides the library. What if it was really a prank? What if he changed his mind? What if-

"Uh…" she snapped her head to the voice's direction. Her eyes widen and her mouth hanged open.

Lars really didn't know what to do. "This…" he blushed, "this is for you," he handed her the bouquet.

_So it was him…_she thought, "Thank you…" she said quietly.

"I'm sorry its not- I'm sorry I'm—"he started to stutter.

"It's okay…those flowers are great…" she said quietly and blushed.

Lars felt his heart race. "So…do you…would you…?" he sighed, "are you okay? That…that it's me?" he looked deep into her purple eyes.

She smiled lightly, "I couldn't hope for anyone else…"

He stared blankly at her for a moment, then smiled and took her hand. "I really like you Madeline" he blushed.

She blushed too, "I really like you too."

"So, ummm..." He scratched the back of his neck, "Would you like...to go out with me?"

She smiled warmly, "I would love to"

* * *

_**The end.**_** I re-edited the end since I really wasn't happy with the original one I wrote. I'm not sure about this one too, but it's better than the first one. Oh well. Anyway, you don't have to review. (Does my reverse psychology takes effect? Because I actually do want a lot of reviews…)**

**Alright folks, have a nice day!**


End file.
